


Let Me Take You to a Ride

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Highschool AU, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: A few minutes of a bicycle ride.





	Let Me Take You to a Ride

 

Arthur was about to pass the main gate when someone blocked his way. Wheels crashed on the ground and small pebbles of rocks and dust flew, that startled him and took a step back and blocks his face with his arm for defense.

With one eye shut, he titled his head up to see whoever blocked his way because he could injure himself. He's a bit pissed, that's for sure especially when he saw who is in front of him.

"Yo!", a friendly tone wants to start the conversation. One hand is raised and waves at him while the other one is holding the brake of his bicycle.

"What do you think you're doing?", Arthur opened his eyes and lowered his arm to his side. He glared at Alfred to show his annoyance.

"Wanna hit the road?", Alfred signaled for his bike and ring its bell. Arthur did not move nor smile at the idea.

"I still have something to do. Move.", he stated bluntly but Alfred did not move. "I said, move Alfred.", he tried to push Alfred way but he keeps steady while looking at Arthur.

"Art,", Alfred started. Arthur looked at him the continued, "please?". There was a big grin on his face that makes his eyes shut. He's glasses flicking as he titled his head a bit, still grinning like a silly child.

Arthur looked at him, sighed and said, "Just for a few minutes then I'll go home." Alfred rang his bicycle bell twice as if it was also happy for Arthur's approval.

"Move away, I'll walk beside you.", Arthur said as he proceed with his walk but Alfred grabbed his bag and put it in the basket of his bicycle.

"What-", Arthur was interrupted by Alfred's stare and his peachy cheeks. "Ride with me.", Alfred said, reaching for Arthur's hand.

"How?!", Arthur's annoyance grew again. "Behind me of course! You have to stand man!", Alfred signaled by tilting his head to the back wheel.

"Brilliant.", Arthur said sarcastically but eventually moved to the back.

He stepped behind the bicycle and tried to hop in. He hesitantly placed his hands onto Alfred's shoulders for support. His legs wobbles as the finally stands when Alfred suddenly starts to pedal.

"Alfr-", he suddenly gasped and desperately cling his arm onto Alfred's neck and hugged it tightly.

Alfred just laughed like a silly child starting an adventure while Arthur helplessly wrap his arms onto Alfred’s neck with his teary eyes. Cursing the reckless biker in his mind.

It was like that for the whole 5 minutes. Fast ride but Arthur felt like he was going to die.

They reached for a narrow road where the floor is flourished with patterned bricks and bushes, trees and flowers. 

Arthur felt the wheels bumped by the floor and opened his eyes. They are at the park. He loosen-up his grip and placed his arms onto Alfred's shoulders instead. He noticed Alfred started to ride slow and smooth.

"Wow.", Arthur whispered to himself. Alfred let go of a small chuckle, he's also amused.

"See? It's worth coming here, right?", Alfred moved to left smoothly. They are now cycling on circles. "Yeah.", he's not sure if Arthur said it to himself or a reply to his question.

After a few circles, the stopped and sat on a nearby bench. "That was fun!", Alfred let himself be seated to the bench. It gave a small thud but Arthur did not mind.

"I feel like dying earlier.", Arthur hold his chest like his having a heart attack. "But you have fun.", Arthur looked at Alfred to find out that the boy with glasses is smiling from ear to ear and showing his pearly-whites.

"I can say. I am.", he folded his arms across his chest and sigh to show a half-hearted disapproval, Alfred just laugh.

"Wait here.", Alfred stood up and left Arthur at the bench. Arthur took a glimpse to Alfred but drove his attention to the bicycle parked behind the bench.

"Sorry for waiting.", that made Arthur snap out of thought. He looked up to see Alfred holding two cones of ice cream. "Here's yours.", he reached for the mint-flavored ice cream.

"T-thank you.", he shyly said, Alfred just grinned as always. Seriously, he never gets tired of that silly smile but that somewhat puts Arthur at ease.

Alfred started to eat his ice cream wholeheartedly while Arthur took small bites one at a time. Silence runs through the air as they are devouring their treats.

"Thank you for everything, Alfred.", he said before biting the last part of the cone. "It's nothing.", Alfred shrugged his shoulders then looked at Arthur whose wiping his lips and cheeks with his handkerchief.

Arthur looked backed at him. He reached for Alfred's cheek and stare at him. They can both feel their cheeks starts to peach.

A sudden soft touch reached Alfred's cheek, he did not move or jolt but he surely know that send shudder to his body. "You're a messy eater.", Arthur chuckled while wiping Alfred's chocolate-stained cheek.

When he was about to pull back his arm, Alfred touched his hand and stared at him. He cannot look back at him as his clear blue pair of eyes shone above his emerald ones. It's beautiful. They bought thought.

They were staring for about a minute now when suddenly someone called for Alfred. "Alfred!", that startled both of them, losing grip on Arthur's hand and sat properly again.

A blonde with stubbles on his chin came closer to their direction. "Yo' Francis!", Alfred waved his hand lightly. The French-sounding guy looked at Arthur while Arthur averted his eyes.

"Who's he?", he asked, thick-accented. He sat beside Alfred, to the other end of the bench.

Arthur is getting annoyed again but he just continued to eat his ice cream politely. "Are you hitting on him or is he your boyfriend already?", from what the French-looking guy asked, Arthur stand up, cheeks burning and looking eye-wide to Alfred then to his friend then to Alfred again.

"H-Hey! Francis, what ar-", Alfred got interrupted by a quick rustling of metal and a sound of bag being lifted.

"I-I have to go now, see you tomorrow.", Arthur threw his ice cream in the bin, looked at them for a split second and ran as fast as he can.

"W-Wait! I'll walk you home! Arthur.", Alfred's voice faded as he watched the running figure disappear from the horizon.

Alfred looked at Francis. "You! Man, you screwed it up!", he stood and walked beside his bicycle. Ready to go.

"I'm sorry, mon ami. I did not know.", Alfred just huffed. Not saying a word. "Better if you follow him right now, non?", Francis added.

"Right.", Alfred said, ready to cycle his way out of the park. He went out fast, leaving Francis behind.

"Love, non?", he just whispered, looked backed at the dumped ice cream. "I'm really a good starter." he chuckled and started to walk near the ice cream shop.

*END*


End file.
